A power module is constituted by many electronic devices modularized together with only one connector, e.g. a golden finger, so that people can use the power module conveniently and easily. Nowadays, the power module is further designed as a live line operating module which can allow that the power module to be extracted from or attached onto a power frame of a power system when the system is not powered off.
However, there exists some risks in operating the conventional live line operating module when the system is not powered off. Taking the conventional live line power supply module for example, while the power supply module is connected to a system, a lot of charges will be stored in capacitors built inside the module. When the power module is suddenly extracted from the system, those charges can not be discharged completely since there is no discharge passageway.
These charges can be very dangerous and harmful. If the golden finger of power supply module unwarily touches the metal part of the system frame while being extracted, the charges will be discharged into the system suddenly and the devices inside the system will be damaged by the unexpectedly large current.
In addition, if the golden finger of power supply module touches a human body, the man will get an electric shock.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered with the prior art.